All Is Not Well
by Tainted Valentine
Summary: A girl from the real world gets thrown into DBZ....blah blah blah...Currently being rewritten so as to be longer, more detailed, and so I don't hate it so much. That way I can be interested enough in it to keep writing it : It's gunna be good :D
1. Keep it All Inside

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters, I wish  
  
WARNINGS: little bit on cuss words  
  
Words in '.....' means some one is thinking  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Keep It All In Side  
  
A small stream of light flickered lightly over the dull blue bed sheet. The light was coming through a tiny hole in the curtains of a rather small window.  
  
The occupant of this room never seemed to mind the light though because of the fact that she was usually busy on her small bed (A.N. NOT THAT WAY!!) where she lay fast asleep in her dream world.  
  
You may think her dream world is a wonderful fantasyland filled with fairies and such, but it most definitely is not.  
  
Every night for the past two weeks all she has had was a horrible nightmare that would make her wake covered in sweat and tears running down her face. It was a living hell for her.  
  
She didn't know how long she would be able to take it.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kia woke with a start screaming bloody murder. She had the dream again. Rising to her feet slowly she walked over to her bathroom mirror.  
  
Her skin was cold and clammy and her face pale, extremely different from her usual tan soft skin. Her fair black hair was ratted and tangled from tossing and turning all night. Even her dark emerald green eyes had a glazed look over them.  
  
She could see the dry trail of tears where they once flowed freely. This dream was tearing her up from the inside out and she knew it. The only thing she didn't know was what it meant and why she was having it.  
  
She walked over to her bed and sat down reflecting on her dream. She was running, from what she didn't know but just knew that she had to run.  
  
The path, she remember, was long, narrow, and a blood red color. All around her was darkness. She could barely see. 'Keep going, just keep going,' she would tell herself.  
  
She would run until she was almost sinking into the path as though it where quick sand. She would stumble on the thickening path and fall down into the murk and sink down and down till she couldn't breath but she didn't die.  
  
Instead she saw images, images of her childhood. She would see her parents screaming at each other through the bars of her stairs. Eventually the fight would get so heated up that he father would hit her mother and she would fall to the ground crying out in pain.  
  
She whimpered, hidden in her spot on the stairs, hoping he wouldn't hear her and come after her too. No suck luck. Tears gather up in her eyes just by thinking of the horrible memory.  
  
Then everything would go black again. The images would then skip up to her life as a teenager. She would look around, calling to anyone who might hear her. Then he would appear, Raymond, her ex-boyfriend.  
  
Yeah Raymond and her had good memories together, but only in public. Behind closed doors, though, he was a completely different man. He would beat on her as though she were his worst enemy.  
  
She never found out why he would hit her, even after his death he still haunted her. She blamed it on the drugs though, who wouldn't.  
  
That's when the worst part of the dream would come. She would be swimming, swimming in an endless pool of blood. The blood would seem to pull her down into its depths.  
  
It would hold her there till she couldn't breath, till she would take in mouthfuls of the liquid and it would fill her lungs as she tried to breath any type of air.  
  
All her friend faces would appear before her dead as stone, eyes wide. They would start saying "It's all your fault we're dead, its because your weak. You could never do anything good for anyone else. Just look at what you did to us!" They would scream and yell at her like that till she finally woke up screaming like the devil himself was after her.  
  
She felt her face; it was wet with tears. She wiped them off with her shirtsleeve. 'Better get dressed for the long day ahead of me, I should just try to forget this for now.' She thought with fake hope.  
  
She walked over to her closet and pulled out her favorite pair of clothes. A waterproof watch, a pair of black baggy pants, and a comfortable blood red tank top with one black strip across it, and a black bikini. Also she pulled out a small, round, gold locket that she go from her mother before she died.  
  
Quickly she pulled on her attire on and washed up a bit so people wouldn't wonder about her stained face. As soon as she was ready she grabbed her small, leather, waterproof backpack and opened it up to make sure all her items were there. Inside were her hairbrush, a small zipped up tight lunch, a leather bag of nuts, a note pad, a pencial, her heavy wrist and ankle bands along with other varieous items. She dropped her locket in to make sure it didn't get lost.  
  
Walking up to the door, she opened it only to find her neighbor Mrs. Clagod staring up into her face.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Clagod, how are you today?"  
  
"Kia, I'm worried about you, every morning we wake up to your morning scream, it's like an alarm clock."  
  
"Oh, jeez Mrs. Clagod I'm sorry, just a bad dream, it's nothing." Kia said trying her hardest to sound cheerful.  
  
"Well listen, please get some help, your look pale as snow dear." Kia hoped she wouldn't notice that, damn.  
  
"Yes miss, but I'm fine, really."  
  
"Good, I shall see you later then dear?"  
  
"Yeah bye." Kia's neighbor walked back into her room with a frown on her face. "She worries to much." Kia said. 'Man I do wish though she would butt out, Even though I know she's just trying to help.'  
  
"Well, mustn't bother with little things now I'm going out to try and relax a bit. She ran out the apartment complex, jumped into her car and started towards the sea.  
  
Once there she parked the car and started down to the small beach. Looking out over the vast amounts of water she spotted a small island in the distance.  
  
Stripping of her pants and shirt she stood there in her bikini, digging through her pack. She took out her wrist and ankle bands and replaced them with her folded up clothes.  
  
Putting the bands on, her arms dropped to the weight and her legs felt heavy. Throwing the pack on her back, she dove into the sea.  
  
She did this almost every day; it got her in fit condition swimming against the waves with the heavy bands on. She was already stronger then most boys, but being a black belt kinda helped with that too.  
  
After about an hour of swimming she finally arrived on a small island. Quickly she jumped outta the water took off her bands as she air- dried. Pulling her clothes on over her bikini, she dropped the bands into her pack.  
  
She really loved this place, there was a small waterfall, she liked to think by. And there also was a small cave to her right. She even brought some chairs, a fridge, which she filled, and a makeshift bed to decorate it. Don't even ask how.  
  
Kia slowly climbed the hill to the waterfall enjoying the scenery and breathing in the fresh air. This place always relaxed her, it was her private getaway.  
  
Finally reaching the falls she laid down in the grass, setting the pack beside her and smiling as a small mist sprayed over her. "Aaaaahhh," she sighed "I wish I could stay here forever........ But then I wouldn't be able to enjoy the life of technology. Ha ha."  
  
With one last sigh she fell asleep to the soothing sound of the moving water. The dream from earlier completely forgotten... for now.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ok, sorry it was short but I promises the next chapter will be longer I already know exactly what will be in it K. Hope you liked the new version of the story. I like it a lot better. Also NO I'M NOT DEAD, just lazy lol. Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review. Thanx. 


	2. Fallen Light

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (awwwww) except Kia  
  
WARNINGS: slight profanity  
  
'.' Means someone is thinking it  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Fallen Light  
  
Kia was in a deep sleep when a beautiful dream appeared in her mind. A big change from what she usually has.  
  
She saw a planet, an extremely beautiful planet, not much unlike earth. It was as though she was just standing out in space looking down on it.  
  
She wondered what it would look like from the ground and almost as if something read her thoughts she started to fall.  
  
She fell down on to the planet surface but hit the ground with only a soft thud. When she looked around her eyes opened wide.  
  
It was beautiful. Small birds flew over her head chirping some song and wild deer could be seen sprinting through the forest to her right.  
  
It was peaceful and comfortable where she was. 'Now if only earth was just this nice.' She thought with a sigh.  
  
A sharp boom shook her from her trance. She looked around confused. She was no longer in the beautiful world but back in her real world.  
  
It was thundering and raining fiercely. She was drenched! 'I wonder why I didn't wake earlier, guess I didn't want to 'quickly she pulled on her pack and took off running to her cave, taking shelter.  
  
'Hmmm seems I won't be able to leave for a wail, the waves are too bad. Oh well.' It was dark out already and she was tired.  
  
Just when she was about to turn and go to her bed a small shine caught her eye. 'What was that?' she thought.  
  
She peeked out of the cave entrance but didn't see anything.  
  
Just when she was about to go back inside lighting struck, crawling across the sky and she saw it again, another shine to her right. "Ah ha!" she ran over to where she saw it and looked around.  
  
'Now where did it go?' She walked around a bit more getting her cloths soaked to the skin when she suddenly fell over a small rock. "Ahh damn it!" she screamed as she scraped her hands and elbows.  
  
Frustrated she looked down at the rock. It turns out that the "rock" was acually a small orange ball with 1 black star on it (A.N. Now I wonder what that it? hmmmm......^_^).  
  
Carefully she picked it up, "What the hell is this?" She rolled it around in her hand, mesmerized almost.  
  
I was a soft glass ball about the size of her fist but it was light as a feather. 'Weird' she thought.  
  
She got up and started to walk over to the waterfall, the ball had gotten kinda muddy and the rain wasn't washing the grime off.  
  
Kia slowly dipped the ball into the cool water and it seemed to glow slightly as she scrubbed it.  
  
She was awed in its beauty. Once clean she looked through her bag and pull out a medium sized leather pouch from of her lunch. She dumped the nuts it held back into the pack and tied the pouch to her jeans on her hip.  
  
Kia pocketed the small orb (A.N. Souvenir!) and started the short walk back to the cave.  
  
Another bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, then another. 'It's getting pretty bad out here' she thought.  
  
Another flash, this one seemed closer then the others. She stopped and looked up into the sky, lightning could be seen flashing above the clouds over her.  
  
She was frozen on the spot. Lighting started down and hit the ocean to her right. She was getting extremely nervous but her legs weren't obeying her will to run.  
  
Another flash this one even closer then before. Trembling she backed away and took to a full out run for her shelter. Her pack slid down her shoulders and she gripped it tightly in one hand.  
  
'Almost there, almost there' she could see the entrance of the cave through the sheet of rain in front of her. Just as she was about to reach it she screamed as a pain seared through her entire body.  
  
A shock like she never felt before suddenly shot through her spine, down her legs, through her arms, and up to her head. She screamed again, but a roar of thunder blocked it out.  
  
It felt like every cell in her body had just set them selves to self- destruct. 'Oh god it hurts'  
  
Her breathing almost completely stopped and she fell to her knees trying to keep conscious but to no avail.  
  
'It hurts so bad' Her head swayed and she fell to the wet leaves covering the ground. The lighting had stopped along with the thunder.  
  
The rain fell lightly on to her body stinging with ever drop. No one knew though that she was out here, there was no one to help her.  
  
'Please god, help me...' those where her last thoughts before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell into a deep state of unconsciousness. Pack still tightly held.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hey everyone look I'm acually updating !!!!! HeeHee so you like? Review plz. Chappie 3 coming soon. Very soon. (Go Picci!!) 


	3. I Don't Belong Here

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own DBZ. *sigh*  
  
Warnings: A tiny whittle bit of violence (heeheehee)  
  
'.' Means someone is thinking it  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I Don't Belong Here  
  
Slowly Kia looked around; I was cold where she was. Very cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes.  
  
This place was too much like her dreams; she didn't like it at all and why the hell was it so cold! She shivered slightly. Suddenly she felt a sort of warmth near her.  
  
Cracking open an eye she turn to her right and was amazed at what she saw.  
  
It was a sort of large field filled with flowers and sunshine. Butterflies and dragonflies flew low to the ground wail blue jays and robins flew above.  
  
In the back she could see what looked like perfect climbing trees filled with juicy apples waiting to be eaten. It was some kind of paradise.  
  
It was her dream world. I was the world she wanted but couldn't have. I was beautiful.  
  
It. it wasn't the kind of world that she belonged in at all.  
  
This world wasn't for her, must be for someone else.  
  
She turned away and started walking into the darkness. (A.N. good girl, no go in light) She could never fit into that kind of world. Happiness always seemed to reject her.  
  
God made sure to it that she was never happy she guessed. But then why was that tranquil world offered to her so easily.  
  
Maybe it was a test. 'A test, ya right, just like in high school' She let out a little chuckle at a memory of high school but frowned suddenly at the thought of it.  
  
It reminded her of her unhappiness, the way the other kids seemed to reject her and make fun of her. Sighing she turned back to the world behind her. It still glowed almost waving for her to come back.  
  
She didn't.  
  
Just then she remembered the orange ball she found earlier. Quickly her hand flew to the pouch at her waist. I was still there but it seemed to glow with warmth just like the land in front of her.  
  
'This doesn't belong with me, it belongs there, in that world' She pulled it out and stared at it contemplating what to do with it.  
  
Slowly she put it down onto the ground and gave it a small push with her foot toward the field. She turned and started walking away.  
  
Just as she put 5 feet between the ball and herself she heard a soft thump near her hip. It was her pouch. Inside it was her ball! 'What the HELL!?' She thought. She looked behind her but the ball wasn't there. But, this couldn't be the same ball. could it?  
  
She reached in and put the ball back down but this time kicked it hard. She turned and started running when she heard the thump again. Kia stopped dead in her tracks, reached into the pouch, grabbed the ball that just appeared there and threw it as hard as she could away from her.  
  
She took slow steps backing away from it, staying facing it. It rolled a bit but then stopped. After a wail of it not moving she turned to go and went smack into something hard. "Oooowwwiiieee." She said rubbing her nose where she got hit.  
  
She looked up to see the ball floating up in the air. 'Aaaawww come on why wont it stay THERE??' It lowered down in front of her and glowed slightly. "Man, what's up with this, does it wanna stay with me or something?" She said knowing it wouldn't reply... or maybe it will. It shone a brighter glow now as if answering her." Damn it fine, come here."  
  
She reached for the ball and just as she touched it, it started glowing brighter than before,(A.N. If possible) blinding her. "HHHEEEYYYY!" The floor beneath her just opened up like it was trying to eat her. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed.  
  
All around her it was like the twilight zone, sorta like light speed going through space. She was falling down some sorta tunnel and yet as she went she stopped being frightened and started to relax a bit. But she didn't stop her screaming.  
  
It felt like she was flying. She loved it. Just as she was about to stop screaming and think of a way out of this, she landed with a loud THUMP.  
  
A spark shot through her back. She moaned in pain. 'Well lookie Mr. Hurt came back'  
  
Slowly she tried to stand but ended up meeting the moss covered ground, face to face. "Well THAT didn't work!" Slowly this time she stood humped over.  
  
Her balled up hands shook with pain.  
  
Carefully she walked, over to her left she heard some noises, like humans talking. Stumbling threw the bushes she finally spotted three people standing there.  
  
There was a little boy and a tall man with messed up, gravity defying hair. And next to them was an even taller green guy with no hair what so ever, but he did have antennas and pointy ears.  
  
Kia didn't really seem shocked to see him, she had a pounding headache, like someone was dropping avils on her head, and right now she couldn't think straight. Hell, right now she thought it would be pretty cool to have pointy ears and green skin. Kinda like an elf. 'Yeah a really big elf.'  
  
Her vision started getting blurry then, hurriedly she tried to call out to them, but no sound came from her mouth except a barely audible grunt. The green guy's ears twitched a little and he looked over at her with startled pure black eyes.  
  
'Heehee, I like his eyes' the little boy said something and she smiled just barely. She saw him move his lips but she couldn't hear what he was saying.  
  
This was probably because she passed out just then.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Piccolo's POV  
  
Piccolo was talking to Gohan and Goku about going out to spar when he heard a small grunt to his right. Quickly he turned his head toward where it was coming from.  
  
"What's wrong Piccolo?" Paying no attention to Gohan's question he watched a woman almost hidden in the bushes. "Who are you?" He said. She just sorta smiled before passing out.  
  
"Who are you talking to Piccolo?" Goku said looking in the direction piccolo was when he saw a woman unconscious on the ground. "Oh my Kami!" Goku yelled.  
  
Piccolo flew over and knelt down feeling for a pulse. It was there but very weak. Quickly he looked over her searching for injuries. All over her back red spots where she was probably bleeding heavily.  
  
He finished his exam just as Goku and Gohan knelt down next to her to get a good look at her also. "Gohan, go get Chichi, this ladies hurt!" Goku said looking over the red spots.  
  
"Right dad." Quickly Gohan flew off into the direction of his house. Carefully Piccolo picked her up, trying not to touch her wounds and flew towards Chi Chi's ki with Goku following close behind.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Go Picci!! Finally I'm finished with chap. 3. YEAH, YOU GO GIRL!!! Plz r&r tell me what you think. Chap 4 coming up soon! 


	4. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I said it before and I won't say it again (Because I don't want it to be true)  
  
Warnings: A tiny bit of lang. But barely noticeable  
  
'.' Means someone is thinking it  
  
~.......~ Flash backs  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Where Am I?  
  
Kia heard the birds before she saw them. Cracking an eye open she watched the tiny bird perched on the windowsill.  
  
She smiled; birds were always a wonder to her. She would love to fly, just take off soaring into the wide-open blue. But here were these birds, which had the chance to experience that but instead they just sit there, shiting all over everything.  
  
Sighing she turned her head toward the opposite wall, looking about the room. It had a small desk, a bookshelf, and a small dresser. It was then that she realized she had no idea where she was.  
  
Panicking she sat up and was suddenly aware of how much strain she was putting on her wounded body. A bone splitting pain shook through her and she gritted her teeth just to stop from screaming out.  
  
If she started screaming, the person who took her here might know she was awake, and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.  
  
Carefully she tried standing, holding onto the desk for support. She looked down to inspect her body damage only to find herself standing there in her black bikini. 'OMG SOMEONE UNDRESSED ME!' She screamed in her mind, quickly looking around for her belongings, unconsciously trying to cover herself.  
  
She had a hard time trusting people she didn't know, but when she found herself almost half-naked in a strangers house, she plan and simple, freaked out.  
  
She finally found her shirt and pants hanging over the back of the bed she was in, neatly ironed and washed.  
  
Also her pack was placed neatly on the back of the chair. She searched through it making sure everything was there.  
  
Hurriedly she put her cloths on and straightened them out. It took longer then expected because of her injured back. 'How the hell did I get injured?' she puzzled.  
  
Pulling up the back of her shirt, she looked over her shoulder to see how bad it was. It was really bad.  
  
Her whole back was red and cut up; some of the cuts were starting to scab over though. "Oh, ewe." she whispered. She pulled her shirt back down and was relieved to see it covered the wound.  
  
Just then a flashback came to her. ~ She was running for the cave entrance holding tightly to the ball she found. Her knuckles were white, and she was pale with wide eyes. 'Almost there, almost there' She thought. Just as she was about to reach the opening, a spark of lighting came crashing from the sky down to her. It hit straight on to her back. She couldn't see anything, but oh, she felt the pain as it went shooting up her spine. Then darkness. ~  
  
Slowly Kia came back to herself; she swayed slightly but still held firm to the desk edge. 'I should be dead right now,' she thought. She closed her eyes and small tears fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.  
  
She didn't know why she was crying but it didn't really matter right now. 'I've got to get out of here, now.' Pain momentarily forgotten, she jumped out the window, pack in hand and started to run.  
  
She ran into a forest to her left, past a small stream, and straight (A.N. into a tree. j/k) to the edge of a small waterfall. Her tears flowed freely now with the pain she was trying to endure.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the cliff, feet dangling over, and biting her bottom lip, trying to keep her body from shaking. 'Oh, man this hurts.'  
  
Curling her arms around herself, she lay down in the soft moss beneath her, using her pack as a pillow and taking in slow breaths to calm herself.  
  
The mist from the waterfall fell onto her now screaming body. She closed herself off to the world around her and fell asleep.  
  
All this time unaware of the presence watching her from afar.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Thank you, thank you. YES THIS IS CHAPPIE 4!! Woot!! Give it up for me. Oh and if you some people out there who read this didn't see my message. I reframed the WHOLE story. So now it's longer and it will have some new stuff in it to help the story along. K, i gotta go write the next chappie now k. Bye R&R PLZZZ  
  
P.S. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!! 


	5. Thank god what stopped?

Disclaimer: do I really have to say this, I mean your not even  
gunna read this or even care. I mean if I said, "Yes I own them  
all" (which I don't) it's not like you'll actually believe me. ..  
Ok on with the fic.  
  
Warnings: A tiny bit of Lang. But barely noticeable  
  
'..' Thoughts  
  
@...@ Dreams  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Thank god what stopped?  
  
@ "It's all your fault we're dead, it's because your weak. You could never do anything good for anyone else. Just look at what you did to us!" @  
  
Kia woke up screaming; there were tears in her eyes. 'It's all your fault' the words kept ringing in her head. 'It's all your fault, it's all your fault, it's because you're weak, it's because you're weak' the ringing was becoming unbearable. She put her hand on her head to keep from falling while her other hand clenched the grass between her fingers ripping then from their roots.  
  
'It's all your fault' "Shut up, It's not my fault," she yelled, "it's not." She was trembling now and couldn't catch her breath. "Make it stop, please make it stop." It was barely a whisper; her teeth were chattering now, was getting hard to breathe. "It's not my fault, it's n-not." her heart was pounding. In what seemed like slow motion she collapsed to the ground, hands wrenching out the grass around her as if it would help her ease the pain.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as it started it just seemed to stop. Everything just stopped. The harsh words, the ringing, and the pain. Just, gone. Her breathing came back to normal; she released the shredded grass blades from her clutches, and her heart stopped trying to break out of her rib cage. "Thank god, it stopped."  
  
"Thank god what stopped?" asked a familiar voice. Kia's head snapped up to look into the eyes of ...a tall green man?  
  
"Eeep!" Kia squealed and backed up a bit on the ground away from the tall green. uh. thing. Then suddenly it came back to her, she had seen him before, he helped her before. "Uh. hi there" She said. He just stared down at her.  
  
It looked as if he was expecting her to say something. 'What does he want? Oh yeah I didn't answer him!' "Um nothing, it was nothing"  
  
He continued to stare at her but now with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Then slowly he turned around and walked into the forest.  
  
Kia sat there a little stunned. When she finally came to realize he was leaving she quickly stood and stumbled after him.  
  
"Wai- wait!" But it was too late he was gone. 'But where could he have gone so quickly?' She looked all around her but there was no sign of him even being there.  
  
After a few more minutes of looking she gave up and went back to the falls to get her stuff.  
  
Grabbing her pack she started walking back the way she came looking behind her every once in a while to see if the green man had followed her. There was no one. Slightly disappointed she continued on.  
  
'If there was a house that means civilization, and that means finding out where the hell I am. I should probably say thank you to those people who took me into the house and gave me a nice bed'  
  
She pulled a small piece of paper and pen out of her pack and scribbled down her 'thank yous'. She was just about to stick it in the doors crack when it suddenly swung open to a man with wild spiky black hair and an orange, uh, gi with a blue undershirt.  
  
Kia froze on the spot. "Uh hi." She said.  
  
*******************************  
  
Lookie everybody I'm back and finally got outta my writers block. ^_^; Don't worry the next chapter will be out a lot sooner that this one was. Thank you for all your reviews, they are very much appreciated. ^_^ 


	6. Big Fish

Disclaimer: do I really have to say this, I mean your not even  
gunna read this or even care. I mean if I said, "Yes I own them  
all" (which I don't) it's not like you'll actually believe me. ......  
Ok on with the fic.  
  
Warnings: Lang. If I feel like it and NUDITY OMG!!! AAHHHH!!  
  
'......' Thoughts  
  
@.......@ Dreams  
  
READ THIS ****************************************  
  
HEY EVERYONE!!! Yeah...so... I'm back ......... Actually I was thinking of stopping the fic for a while but I was startin to feel bad about that, leavin yah hangin on a cliff an all. *Sigh* It seems you all won me over to write another chapter. Problem is I still kinda have writers block (especially with this one... yah know, the whole reason for me wantin to end it) Anyway if any one of you out there happens to have suggestions for the next chap on what should happen ect... then hopefully you'll tell me in a review or something. If you do and I like it then you'll have the honor of having this ...wonderful... story dedicated to you ^_^ ok Anyway...I'm done.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Big Fish  
  
'It has been exactly two hours and thirty-three minutes since I was caught' noted Kia checking the clock near her head as she sat, or rather lay, under the watchful eye of Chichi.  
  
Ever since that Goku man, whose name she learned because of a loud screeching woman in a distant room of the house, had found her on the doorstep she had been rushed in and forced to rest on the bed she had been previously occupying.  
  
The woman, or Chichi, had literally lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed. Of course she didn't resist because if you ever have to face a woman who looked like she would smash your face in with a frying pan at the most minor incident then you would just go along with it too. Also, of course for the same reason, was why Kia had been unmoving for exactly two hours and thirty-five minutes now.  
  
"Um... excuse me, misses Chichi..." Chichi glanced up from her tea at the sound of her name. "Yes, what is it?" Kia lifted up slightly in order to face Chichi but she was pushed right back down. Giving up she just turned her head instead. "Well... um, I thought you should know, I really do feel fine, I don't want to be a bother to anyone." She said as politely as she could. "Nonsense! You are in no condition at all to be moving around, especially after that stunt you just pulled. You could have very well died if that Piccolo hadn't told us that he'd seen you!"  
  
"Piccolo?" Kia asked confused as to whom she was talking about. "Yes, surely you saw him? He's a giant green man!" Kia remembered then. It was that, uh, man she meet in the forest. 'So his name is Piccolo huh' "Is it Piccolo as in ...like the instrument." Kia asked quietly to her self. Chichi heard it however and thought she was asked the question. "Yes, yes like the instrument, but I don't think he's all that musical." Kia turned her head to face Chichi, "How come?" Chichi took a sip of her drink and continued. "Oh, that's because he seems to be the silent, stern type, but I have to say when he get a little riled up he's pretty noisy."  
  
"I see..." Kia turned her head back and pondered about this piccolo fellow till there was a knock at the door. Chichi looked up from the magazine he had started to read and got up to answer it. She opened the door and started to talk quietly. Kia couldn't see who it was but she was able to hear what was being said. "...Please  
  
Chichi, just for a little while, I'll bring back a nice big one for you."  
  
"Now Goku, you know Gohan should be studying right now, he missed a whole three hours of it the other day when you and piccolo went sparing."  
  
"But Chichi... ah I'll make sure he'll study while were there and when we get back, how's that?"  
  
"Goku, I'LL make sure he'll be studying right now, AND when you get back. He never studies when he's out with you and your buddies, you know that."  
  
"Aww, but Chichi...."  
  
"NO BUTS, HE'S NOT GOING FISHING WITH YOU!! Now get going before I have to make you leave!"  
  
"Yes Chichi!"  
  
Kia then heard a thunder of running out of the house while Goku ran away. Chichi then sweeping a few strands of hair out of her face turned back to Kia with a smile. "I'm going to go check on my son real quick, you just stay here and rest." She then left and closed the door behind her. Kia looked at the door in a kind of shock. 'Note to self: don't argue with Chichi, you'll never win.'  
  
After a few moments in the silent room Kia started to relax and fall asleep when suddenly a loud scream filled the house. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO GGGOOOHHHAAANNNNN!!!!!!" Kia jumped up out of bed and fell onto the floor.  
  
Slightly shaky she made her way to the door and out into the hall where she could see Chichi fuming. "Is anything wrong Chichi?" She asked as nicely as she could, hoping the woman didn't turn her anger on herself. "YES SOMETHINGS WRONG, Ooooohh that Goku he's going to be in SO much trouble when they get back. And I TOLD him arrggg!!"  
  
Kia took a few steps toward the door. "Is Gohan not here?" Kia asked recalling what they were talking about before. "No! He jumped out the window and went to go fishing with his father!"  
  
"Umm," Kia pondered for a bit while Chichi stomped around then got any idea, "hey Mrs. Chichi, how about I go and find Gohan, and make sure he studies. I'm get pretty good grades in school I'm sure I can help." Chichi stopped her rampaging and looked at Kia. "Oh would you, that would be a big favor to me!"  
  
"Um, yeah sure, I'll just go now and catch up with them."  
  
"Oh thank you Kia! You know I bet you would be a great wife for my little Goh—"Chichi's voice was cut off as Kia raced out the door.  
  
She had to hurry before Chichi realized what she just did and tried to put her back in bed. After just a minute of running however... "KIAA!! YOU GET BACK HERE YOUR SUPPOESED TO BE RESTING!!!" Chichi came storming out of the house with a wild look on her face and a frying pan in her hand.  
  
Kia quickly jumped onto the closest tree and climbed up to the top. She made it just in time to as Chichi ran right by her tree 10 seconds after she climbed it. It wasn't to long before Chichi gave up however. She did have better things to do after all and she knew I'd probably be back to get my stuff.  
  
Kia waited for about fifteen minutes before she climbed back down. 'Oh I hope she's not hiding somewhere in a bush waiting for me...'  
  
Kia snuck around in the forest till she was sure the coast was clear and headed in the direction of a lake she had seen from her post in the tree. After all Kia was no Liar, she was going to go find Gohan and make sure he studies...about how to fish. 'hehehe'.  
  
As soon as she got to the lake however, there was know one there. 'Well shoot...does this mean I have to go back?' Kia looked around the lake a little more but all she was able to find was a pile of clothes. 'I hope they weren't eaten or something.'  
  
Then just as she turn back around to have one more look, the water started bubbling a little and out splashed what seemed to be Goku and with Gohan right behind him. Both were carrying, and I'm not exaggerating, two fish the size of a car.  
  
Kia was started and fell back on her bum, but that wasn't the only thing that surprised her. Both Father and Son were standing in front of her, BUCK NUDE! Gohan was the first to notice her and ran behind a bush to change with a blush on his face. Goku however, when he saw her he just smiled and waved a little.  
  
That was all Kia could take. It seems that her mind just kind of stopped and she blacked out.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Awww poor Kia hopefully she will stop getting all theses "Shocks" might kill her someday after all... but I'm not done yet ^_~ Don't forget to review ^________________________________^ 


End file.
